ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Delusion Ultraseven
is a Minus Energy entity that was created from an Ultraseven doll that was owned by Naoto, a soccer-playing boy who was injured by a gang of bikers. Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Tokyo History Ultraman 80 After being put in the hospital by a group of bikers, Naoto Tajima's rage manifested in the form of his favorite hero: Ultraseven. This Delusion Ultraseven went on a rampage, chasing after those that hurt the boy. When U.G.M was called in, they were shocked to see one of Earth’s prior heroes attacking. Thanks to Yullian, however, Takeshi learned the giant wasn't the true Ultraseven as he transformed into Ultraman 80, the two drew battle. Unable to get the upper hand on the Ultra, Delusion Ultraseven began to kick debris at the hero. Seeing this, 80 remembered the Naoto, whom was a soccer player. Communicating via telekinesis with Yullian, she managed to confirm the fake Ultra was brought to be by him. After avoiding its Emerium Ray, 80 began to communicate with the boy through Delusion Ultraseven, telling him that it is not right to trample the love for Ultraseven of others for his own purpose. As Naoto thought of his own actions, 80 hit Delusion Ultraseven with an energy attack, breaking its bond with the boy before carrying it away. Trivia *Suit actor: Hiroshi Atsumi *Due to the gradual deterioration of the suits of the past Ultras over the years until the release of the 80 series, Delusion Ultraseven is a completely new suit made especially for the episode, made from using parts of Ultraman Taro. This suit was later used in stage shows to represent Seven during the 80s. *The only difference between Ultraseven & Delusion Ultraseven is in his markings. *Delusion Ultraseven is the only imitation of Ultraseven that isn't a robot. *Delusion Ultraseven's way of walking while having his arms stretched out is similar to that of Jiang Shi, a Chinese vampire. **Despite this, a real Jiang Shi cannot walk but instead hopping while keeping their arms stretched out in front of them. *Delusion Ultraseven's grunts are heavily slowed down Ultraseven grunts. **Certain sources instead said that it was recycled from Hoe's roar. *Delusion Ultraseven is also called in certain materials as and . However, the real translation of the word ghost in Japanese is . This was likely due to is a translation of "vengeful ghost" instead of mere ghosts, mirroring how this Ultraseven was created from pure hatred. *Delusion Ultraseven being manifested from cold and hatred is a reference to his original counterpart's star series, being darker compared to most Showa Ultra Series. Powers and Weapons *Fake Emerium Ray: Delusion Ultraseven can emit a concentrated energy bolt from the green orb on his forehead. However, its power is unknown as it never made contact with an enemy. It can be assumed that it rivals the original Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Delusion Ultraseven Emerium Ray.png|Fake Emerium Ray Other Media Ultra Super Fight Delusion Ultraseven reappeared in Ultra Super Fight. He was created from the hatred of Kaiju that were killed by Ultras. For a while, it was thought that Delusion Ultraseven was his real counterpart, but further examination of other episodes has since proven that Delusion Ultraseven is the one who stars in the episode. Delusion Ultraseven fought Ultraman Ace off screen in a muddy field and was seen repeatedly stepping on the injured Ace. Ultraman then arrives and questions Seven on why he was beating Ace up, and Delusion Ultraseven responds that if he defeats all the Ultras, he will become super powerful and able to take over the world. He also explains his origin story, and why he hates the other Ultras. Ultraman states that he can't let that happen, and the two begin to fight, throwing each other to the floor and slamming into conveniently-placed metal pipes that lie on the floor. Eventually, Delusion Seven manages to get a hold of one long rebar rod from the ground, and uses it to try and kill Ultraman by attempting to stab him with it, as well as to try and break his color timer. Ultraman, now beaten down and losing his power, manages to sum up the energy to avoid Delusion Seven's death blows. He manages to grab two rebar rods and using the rods in a similar fashion to a pair of sais, Ultraman manages to force Delusion Seven to let go of his weapons, and he falls to the floor, slipping as he tried to get up. Now both covered in the mud, Ultraman throws down his rebar rods while Seven gets up, and Ultraman, his energy renewed, prepares for hand-to-hand combat! Exchanging blows, Ultraman had the upper hand as he throws Delusion Seven around and strikes him on his spine and stomach, before throwing him to the floor yet again. Delusion Ultraseven tries one last move by charging at Ultraman, but Ultraman dodges it and uses the Ultra Haze Slash on him. The evil Ultra, now defeated, falls to the floor, seemingly dead. Trivia *Voice actor: Satoshi Shimada *An Ultraseven suit was simply used for his appearance. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Delusion Ultraseven is a playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. He is an unlockable character that can be unlocked via completing his scenrio in the game while getting an S rank. Delusion Ultraseven's character model is simply Ultraseven's in a new position with open hands and a new set of sound effects. Gallery Pictures Delusion Ultraseven.png|Delusion Ultraseven's true form: an action figure Delusion ultraseven.png Ultrmn_80_dlsn_Ultrsvn_I.png Delusion Ultraseven v 80.png Delusion Ultraseven v 80 I.png 80_vs_Delusion_Ultraseven.jpg Delusion-80 I.png Delusion Ultraseven v 80 II.png Ultrmn_80_dlsn_Ultrsvn_II.png Moso Ultra7.JPG Delusion Ultraseven.jpg Museum Episode 44.jpg|Episode photo in a museum 80 vs Seven.jpg 80 Vol-11.jpg 80 FATHER SEVEN BALTAN.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Minus Energy Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Imitators Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju